Wight
Wight is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. : Overview The '''Wight' is a higher level undead Spellcaster. Wights wear a heavily worn out Dalmatica and Crowned Hood along with a mask that covers half of their skeletal face. All Wights wield the Plucked Heart Archistaff. They are always in flight, which makes them difficult targets for melee characters. Attacks Some wights only use certain spells - the Miasmic Swamp wight only casts Unholy Bolt and Unholy Anodyne; whilst different Wights summon different allies - the Deos Hills wight summons skeleton spellcasters and warriors, whilst the Barta Crags creature summons only warriors. Tactics *Weak against Holy enchanted weapons and spells. *Weak against Blunt weapons, including arrows. *Damage is greatly increased when using the Sickening Skull mace, and also by the Zombiebane magick shield. *Vulnerable to Silence and Torpor. * The Wight is unlikely to cast Maelstrom when the Arisen is within close proximity. *The creature takes more damage whilst intoning spells -roughly two to three times when casting Maelstrom, and double that when near the ground when summoning minions. *Once the summoned Undead are defeated, the Wight will descend in order to summon new minions. **Whilst summoning undead allies the wight is much more vulnerable to attack, taking five times normal damage. **In this state it is low enough for even warriors to strike it. * Dealing enough damage will knock the Wight out of the air, leaving them temporarily vulnerable on the ground. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Silence them (may not be needed) Enemy specific: *Weak to Holy *Witness them casting most (if not all) of their spells. Unequip the pawn's weapons if needed. The scroll Wight Tactics may grant knowledge for this enemy. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Wights either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"A host of wights!" :"We've poor luck... Wights, Arisen!" :"We must seal that magick!" :"What magick is this? I fear the answer..." :"'Tis a mighty spellcaster!" :"There, floating! 'Tis an evil almost palpable." :"The undead are weak to holy light!" :"That spell is trouble... Quickly, away!" :"'Tis aground! All hands, attack!" Notes * If the Arisen wishes to rapidly accumulate Experience Points early in the game, then fighting the Wight's summoned minions whilst not killing the Wight allows this. Use Weal effect items to double experience gain. Unequip pawn's bows and staves to prevent ranged attacks on the Wight. * Wights will re-spawn after around five in-game days. * In The Bloodless Stockade, it is not unheard of to see a Wight get stuck behind a pillar and an archway making it rather difficult to hit the main body with arrows. If this happens move closer and attack to cease its casting, or move away far enough so the Wight moves itself away from its cover. Trivia *The Wight's voice in-game is treated as a Sound Effect. *When casting Unholy Anodyne, the Wight speaks a phrase in Latin. *The Wight in the Chamber of Anxiety speaks in both Latin and English when casting spells and also has the most health of any Wight in game with 3 full bars of health and slightly higher defenses, albeit it is still weaker than a standard Lich. *Wights will often laugh if the Arisen or his/her Pawns are hit by its attacks, most commonly if hit by Levin. *During the Main quest Deny Salvation, the Arisen will see two Salvation magick users being turned into Wights, which gives an insight of what is required to become one. They are stabbed with a mysterious dagger and dragged to an eldritch abyss-like vortex from which they then emerge as Wights. * Wights sometimes state that they are in pain and wish to be destroyed by adventurers, which is ironic as they cast deadly magicks against the party. *Summoned creatures may sometimes try to attack their master. Additionally the minions summoned by the Barta Crags Wight may be affected by the Maelstrom it casts. Wight Quotes *''"End my misery."'' *''"A new sacrifice."'' *''"From death comes freedom!"'' *''"From death comes peace!"'' *''"Taste sweet death!"'' *''"What a fool dares defile this place?"'' *''"The eternity of the void."'' *''"Death awaits!"'' *''"Blessed destruction."'' When casting spells: *''"Death and Destruction!"'' (Levin) *''"None can survive annihilation..."'' (Maelstrom) *''"Fools must be punished!"'' (Maelstrom) *''"Rot away!"'' (Miasma) When summoning: *''"Destroy these fools!"'' *''"Fight at my side!"'' *''"Serve me, minion!"'' Wight in The Bloodless Stockade: *''"Who dares disturb my solitude..."'' Gallery Wight 1.jpg infamous malestorm.jpg|The infamous Wight Maelstrom Wight_Concept_Art.jpg|Wight concept art Wight.jpg|Wight References Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Magick Users Category:Skeletons